


Industry Secrets

by CatQuee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Model Main Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatQuee/pseuds/CatQuee
Summary: Cora Blume is a model working for a clothing company and is a main suspect in the murder of her girlfriend. And it all takes place in Detroit.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Miss Blume, it’s 8, you should probably clock out.” Cora side-eyed her assistant. “Yeah, you’re probably right ‘livia. Can you grab my bag? It’s in the counter over there.” Cora pointed to the offbrand designer purse casually. Her assistant, Olivia, nodded and briskly walked off. Stretching her legs, Cora got up from the break room couch and grabbed her coat, which was slumped on the floor. The semi-rapid footsteps signaled that Olivia was back. She handed her the purse and walked her to the front door of the lobby area, and waved to Cora as she stepped outside. 

Cora walked to her car and got in. It was a slick black sports car. Not expensive but not cheap either. A buzz from her phone sounded that someone had texted her. Starting up the engine, she plucked her phone out of her purse and read the message at the top of her screen. ‘since its friday wanna get fuckin wasted at the bar’ it said. It was from her friend Liam, who often liked to go out with her to Jimmy’s Bar, just because it was the closest to each of their houses. ‘Sure but I hope Audrey isn’t gonna be mad.’ She texted back. ‘u should introduce me to ur gf sometime’. Cora rolled her eyes and started to drive to Jimmy’s.

Rolling up to the place, she could smell the slightly familiar smell of Liam and she exited her car. As she entered, she saw Liam wave to her from one of the bar stools, spotting an empty one beside him. Some 2010’s music was playing through the half blown-out speaker system. Recognizing the song as Poker Face, she shouted to Jimmy, who was currently serving a drink to some guy who looked like a drug addict, “Nice song!” 

She waltzed over to Liam and at down, and proceeding to get as Liam had phrased it earlier ‘fuckin wasted’ and had him take her to his place to spend the night. She promptly passed out on his couch, not aware that her girlfriend was being murdered just a few blocks away.


	2. Break the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor breaks the news to Cora, who is hungover.

A pounding headache woke Cora up. And a knock at the door. “C-coming!” She called out, rubbing her temples in pain. She checked what she was wearing and grimaced. She wore a pair of thrown-up-on blue jeans and a equally vomit-covered grey long sleeved shirt with shoulder cutouts. 

She stumbled off of the couch and almost tripped over her shoes that lay on the floor. She sighed and opened the door. A man stood there, looking quite young. But what tipped her off was the LED, signaling he was an android. “Hello, Miss Blume, my name is Connor. I have come to inform you that Miss Audrey Press has been murdered. I understand you were close to her, and that makes you a suspect. You are required to come with me to the DPD for questioning.” He finished, clasping his hands.

“I- Wait what?” Cora said, her brain fully waking up. “Your girlfriend Audrey was murdered in her house last night and you’re a suspect. You are required to come with me to the Detroit Police Department for questioning.” Connor restated. Cora stepped back, “A-Audrey? Audrey Press?” She looked up at him in worry and horror. He nodded solemnly. 

Her sadness was replaced with a rush of fury. “I’ll come with you. I’ll prove who that evil motherfucker is. And I’ll make him pay for murdering my girlfriend.” Connor nodded again, “Follow me. My partner is waiting outside.” Cora nodded curtly and followed Connor out of Liam’s apartment and to a car.

Cora got into the back of the car. It smelled like cigarettes and those pine tree car fresheners. Cora stared out of the dirtied window. Her heart felt heavy as they passed her expensive apartment, once formal and elegant and now stormed with forensic teams and policemen.

Her gut wrenched and she looked away, staring at her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I made a story layout and things so that’s nice!
> 
> -CatQuee


End file.
